1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phase-locked circuits capable of following the varying frequency of an input signal.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional phase-locked circuits are designed so that they respond to an input signal having a specific frequency, and thus are not suitable for general purpose use involving applications using different frequencies. In addition, conventional digital phase-locked circuits require an expensive high stability frequency source.